


our bodies get bigger, but our hearts get torn up

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - K Project, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Death, IM SORRY MCHANZO FANDOM I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHIN SAD, Implied Hanzo/McCree, Multi, This is during those episodes where HOMRA and Scepter 4 were tryna fight at the school, im not okay, so it's like the Deadlock Gang is HOMRA and Shimada Clan is Scepter 4??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo clenched his fist. "I'm only here to," Hanzo sighed. "I'm only here to see an old friend."</p><p>"'Old friend', huh? Is that what you're calling your ex-lovers now?" </p><p>--</p><p>ME @ MYSELF WRITING THIS: FUCK YOU</p><p>i honestly feel like this fic sucks— im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	our bodies get bigger, but our hearts get torn up

**Author's Note:**

> so just quick btw,
> 
> The Silver King is Gabriel Reyes. The Red King is McCree, the Blue King is Hanzo and the Colorless King is the "Reaper" part of Reyes yknow.
> 
> YES THAT IS A MIKOTO QUOTE AS THE TITLE KILL ME NOW

"What're you doin' here?" Jesse looks up the steps to the garden on the hill, eyes landing on a familiar face. The man there had probably been there for quite a while. Hanzo Shimada, known as the Blue King, stands both calm and proud in front of the other. "Why else would I be here?" he asks. The answer is obvious. Hanzo wants Jesse to pull the Deadlock out from the island. But...

"Aw, well, I don't know. Probably to see me, tell me you miss me and that," Jesse smirks and makes his way in front of the Blue King. "You still love me."

Hanzo clenches his fists and pushes Jesse away. "I'm only here to," He sighs, averting his gaze. "I'm only here to see an old friend."

"'Old friend', huh? Is that what you're calling your ex-lovers now?" Jesse quips, taking out a cigar and lighting it using his Red aura. He sits himself on the steps. Hanzo glares at him. "Hanzo, I know you're still goin' after the one who killed your brother. But how do you know if he's really dead, Hanzo–"

"Genji has been missing for years, Jesse. The Colorless and Green Kings will pay for what they have done." Hanzo almost growls. Jesse takes a drag of his cigar, and moves to look at Hanzo. Hanzo has an angry expression on his face. He seems ready to kill, and as much as Hanzo has been the voice of wisdom, Jesse just has to have a say in this. "Hanzo, have ya seen the shape of your Sword of Damocles? Just fightin' one King is gonna risk another crater incident." Jesse's voice becomes a lot softer during the last sentence. Softer with concern, hurt, worry, _love_. He remembers what happened the last time a Sword of Damocles fell to the earth. The Red King before him had reached their limit and their Sword, the truest image of its King's condition, had fallen, killing the previous Red King and many others. Not to mention that not only did the Red King's Sword of Damocles fall, but so did the Green King's. Among those who were killed or were in the area when it happened was none other than Genji, Hanzo's brother.

From what the Kings were told, the Colorless King manipulated the Green and Red Kings to fight, causing the Swords to fall.

"Don't get yourself killed because of this, please. I'll kill the Colorless King if you want me to, just—" 

"That is very generous," Hanzo interrupts. Jesse just knows where this is going to lead. "But I have to decline." Jesse stands up, frustrated by how stubborn Hanzo has been to find the Colorless King. His eyebrows furrow. He wants to yell, scream, shout at Hanzo for not realizing the damage this could do. "Hanzo, d'ya know what'll happen? Angela and the guys with the Gold Clan have been tellin' me that your Weismann level is on the brink! Killin'—even fightin' a King here will go past your limit." Jesse repeats. Hanzo stays quiet, listening to the words Jesse said. Jesse frowns and walks towards Hanzo. "Ya need to step down, Hanzo. Give yer power to someone else." 

The next thing Jesse knows, Hanzo is pinning him to the ground, angry. "Do not do this, Red King. I will handle my business and you will handle your own." Hanzo's fist has a tight hold to Jesse's shirt. Jesse's eyes widen at the realization that Hanzo, who is wise and intelligent, is beyond reason. Jesse searches Hanzo's eyes for some kind of sign that he can talk the other out of doing something so foolish. Hanzo pulls away slowly, getting onto his feet. Jesse gets up soon after. They face away from each other, a feeling of dread and melancholy washes over them. 

"I'm sorry." Hanzo mutters before leaving Jesse. Jesse watches, waits until Hanzo is out of sight to let the tears fall. 

\--

At happened just after their weapons had been taken from each other. They both went in for another attack. Then, something had caught them off guard.

"Wh—" Jesse and Hanzo break away from each other. A blinding light flashes between them and a shining figure appears. The newly found Silver King, Gabriel Reyes. Not only that, but Gabriel had allowed the Colorless King into his body, trapping them within him.

"They're the one you want, right?" Gabriel mutters weakly.

"NO! NO! STOP! What're you doing?!" the Colorless King manages to yell through Gabriel's body. Gabriel winces before returning to his normal self. "Well? Only a King can kill another King." He says. Hanzo takes the chance. Jesse's eyes widen. His gun isn't in sight and and he had never been great at archery. Instead, he takes up Hanzo's sword and he dashes forward.

"Hanzo, no—"

He is too late. A surge of the Blue King's Aura comes from Hanzo. He shoots the energy forward, the Aura shaping itself into two of the Shimada dragons. The dragons twist around each other and continue getting closer and closer to Gabriel and the Colorless King. The Aura engulfs the body of the Silver King, leaving nothing in its wake. Yet the dragons would not stop there. They continue towards Jesse. Jesse is quick to get on his feet and use his Red Aura to block the incoming attack. 

Soon, the Blue Aura dissipates and Jesse can finally see what has become of Hanzo. The Blue King begins to pant heavily, wisps and sparks of Blue Aura surrounds him. Panic set in once Jesse saw the damage done to Hanzo's Sword of Damocles. The glowing blue orb within the Sword flickers, and the blade is falling apart. Hanzo looks up to his sword. He turns his gaze to Jesse, a small smile on his face.

"I may not have been able to fully avenge Genji, but I hope my sacrifice is not in vain..." Hanzo says, spreading his arms. Jesse's heart pounds, lifting Hanzo's sword, ready to do what needs to be done. 

And so the Blue King's sword falls. Jesse runs. He runs faster than he ever has. 

Just as the sword is above Hanzo's head, Jesse thrusts the sword into Hanzo's chest. The Blue King's Sword of Damocles dissolves into the air. Hanzo still has a smile on his face. He shakes when he moves his arms to circle around Jesse, and then he whispers. 

"I'm sorry. I love—"

A fit of coughs. Blood runs from Hanzo's mouth.

"I love you. Find my brother..."

Hanzo's body goes limp, and Jesse catches him. He kneels in the snow, cradling Hanzo's body. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll find 'im for you." 

Soon, Jesse finds himself carrying Hanzo's body and crossing the bridge to meet both the Red and Blue Clansmen. The Blues mourn for their King. The Reds try not to make anything worse. Jesse lights himself a cigar and sighs. He needs a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been sitting around on the McHanzo Discord Server and wowza lots of people i can barely interact without feeling awkward but i survive
> 
> Tumblr: chenkin-nuggets
> 
> ALSO I M SORRY I FEEL ANGSTY RN


End file.
